


By Chance

by Wolfish160



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hand Jobs, M/M, Mermaid Isabel, Mermaids, Merman Furlan, Rimming, Sirens, Top Eren Yeager, and not done by eren, its very brief, merman, merman eren, merman levi, siren zeke, slight non-con touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfish160/pseuds/Wolfish160
Summary: We met by chance. Chances so low it seemed that what was present in front of my eyes was a figment of my imagination. With eyes like that anyone could tell he was meant to be in the sea. The iris dominated the pupils that were barely present against the vibrant green. They were pinned to me as I watched those plump lips curl into a snarl, presenting sharp teeth.OR: Instead of the mermaid turning into a human, the human turns into a mermaid.





	By Chance

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Ereri mermaid AUs out there! Also instead of working on a fic I haven't updated in over a year I wrote this...enjoy! 
> 
> Another quick note is that Levi may seem a little OOC in beginning but everyone acts different out of fear.

    We met by chance. Chances so low it seemed that what was present in front of my eyes was a figment of my imagination. With eyes like that anyone could tell he was meant to be in the sea. The iris dominated the pupils that were barely present against the vibrant green. They were pinned to me as I watched those plump lips curl into a snarl, presenting sharp teeth.

He hissed lurching forward slightly onto the sea bank, a clear warning. I jumped and stumbled backwards onto the sand, hands trembling in fear. My fingers grasped at the grainy sand as I stared wide eyed at the creature before me. He stared back at me viously as his tail splashed anxiously against the tide. A slight chirp came from behind the being, causing my eyes to shift to look over the other’s shoulder. But he hissed again and leaped forward again onto the beach making me look away in fear. Baring his teeth at me before he gave some sort of bark as a response. I don’t dare take my eyes off of _him,_ even when I hear a softer bark in return followed by a splash.

I never thought after catching my bastard of a boyfriend in bed with another man, my ship sinking, and being washed up on the shore of this deserted island I would have anymore bad luck. I was just trying to spear a couple fish but instead my makeshift spear went through the tail of a creature like the one before me. The sharp cry had startled me, but the thundering growl I had heard had me stumbling out of the water. He had caught me by the ankle, digging his claws into me. I had cried out in pain and thankfully was able to yank my foot out of his hold. But the wound was so painful that I couldn't even walk, so I sat there in fear as the creature watched me. My heart stopped when he began crawling towards me onto the sand with a murderous look in his eyes. I tried to move but he grabbed my injured ankle again making me whimper in pain. So I sat still and let him crawl up my legs, eyes never leaving his as we became face to face. My breathing was ragged because my hammering heart as he opened his mouth and spoke.

“You...hurt pack...mate,” He growled making me flinch at the sight of his sharp teeth so close to my face. I felt my eyes water from the pain of the being’s heavy tail lying against my bleeding ankle.

“I-I didn’t m-mean to...it was an accident-” I was caught off by a snarl.

“Liar.”

“N-no! I was trying to hunt-” Once again, I was caught off.

“Hunt...my ki...nd!” His face was closer now, our noses almost touching.

“N-Never! I thought their t-tail w-was a f-fish,” I slowly pointed over to the three fish I had caught before hand. “L-Like those…” His eyes slowly followed the path of my trembling finger to the pile. When he looks back at me I slowly lower my eyes and head before speaking again. “I’m s-sorry.” He stiffened but I didn’t move clutching my eyes shut waiting for the worst.

But it never came as I felt his nose press against my hair and begin sniffing it cautiously. I gasped in surprise and try to look up but a hiss from the creature made me freeze as he continued his inspection of my raven locks. As he did so my gaze traveled along his tanned skin until it met scales. The scales resembled the same color as the other’s ocean eyes, it was such a beautiful color. I was so mesmerized by it I didn’t realized I had reached out to touch the scales until webbed fingers curled around my wrist, pressing the points of their claws against the my skin.  I jumped muttering an apology as the other hand tilted my head up to meet those eyes again.

“If you...are tr...uly sorry...you come back...sunrise and...apolo...gize to...pack mate.” I blink owlishly at the creature before nodding softly.

“Of c-course.” He seemed satisfied with my answer as he moved off my legs and back into the water. I wince looking down at my ankle glad to see it was no longer bleeding, though I was more concerned about an infection with the sand sticking to the dried blood. I glance back at the water to see him watching me once again.

“Leave.” He spoke and I nodded before slowly rising onto my uninjured foot. I limp over to the three fish I had caught, picking them up carefully so I didn’t lose my balance. I glance over my shoulder at him one last time before I hobble to my camp.

* * *

****

    “You...late.” Was the first thing he said to me once I arrived at the shore that morning. I swallowed nervously and glanced down at my ankle that was tightly wrapped in a piece of my shirt I had ripped up last night.

    “S-Sorry it was hard to walk.” I told the creature as I slowly approached the water and sat down in front of him. He studied my wrapped ankle, tilting his head slightly in what looked like confusion.

    “Not heal?” He asked as he glanced back at me and I shook my head.

    “It’ll take a couple of days…” I mumble looking over his shoulder at the sound of a splash. I saw another pair of green eyes peeking above the water, watching me cautiously. I soon realize that was the one I had accidently hit with my spear. Eren barked softly to the other making them fully lift their head out of the water followed by another head full of blond hair. The blond was glaring daggers at me as the two slowly approached the shore. I swallowed nervously as I pressed my knees against my chest. When the redhead reached the shore she crawled up next to _him_ staring at me owlishly. Awkward silence filled the air as we all just stared at one another. But when he narrowed his eyes at me I flinched and looked at the redhead.

    “I-I am sorry for hurting you yesterday...I didn’t mean to. I mistook your tail for the fish I was hunting.” I tried to make my voice as soft and apologetic as I could, but she just stared at me, unsure of my words. So I did what I did yesterday and bowed my head waiting. It took a few seconds before I felt a curious nose press against my hair and take in my scent. My shoulders slumped in relief and before long I felt another nose begin to sniff around curiously. I glance to my right to see the brunet creature was smiling softly with satisfaction. Though when I felt fingers brush the back of my neck he bared his teeth in warning as he let out a hiss. The noses in my hair retreated as did the fingers that were pressed against my nape. I looked up to see the blond and redhead had moved back into the water and disappeared along with the tide. My attention was drawn back to those eyes as they were now much closer than before. Though I didn’t feel fear this time as his expression was relaxed and calm.

    “What are you?” I breathed, caught in a daze. His lips twitched into somewhat of a smirk as he leaned forward.

    “What do...you think I...am?” He asked instead and swallowed nervously.

    “A mermaid? Merman perhaps…” I trail off chewing on my bottom lip. “Maybe a siren?” A growl vibration in his chest making me tense up.

    “Yes I...mer...but not one...of them.”

    “Not a siren? I thought they were the same thing.” I tell him confused.

    “Same build...different tastes...eat…” His face scrunched up as he tried to form the next word. “Eat...hu...man.” My shoulders tense up instantly and I almost back away from the merman. If he hadn’t looked so insulted when I suggested he was a siren I might have.

    “Are you saying that if a mermaid was to eat a...human they’d become a siren?”

    “Yes.” For the first time his words were clear and formed perfectly from his vocal cords.

“A-Are there any around here?” I mumbled.

“Near cliffs.” I nodded looking at the sand lost in thought. A clawed finger curled underneath my chin making me look of to meet his gaze. “What are...you...called?” I blinked at the merman in surprise before responding.

“My name is Levi.” I state making the other tilt his head in consideration.

“Le...v...i?” I nod encouragingly and repeat my name a couples times so he could grasp the sounds.

“You Levi,” I couldn’t help but smile as he got it right. “Me Eren.”

“Your name is Eren?” I questioned making the other nod proudly. “It...suits you.” I mumble with a shy smile making the merman grin. It was so odd seeing Eren behaving this way, so calm and relaxed so unlike the threatening beast he was yesterday. “Are you like some sort of...leader amongst your pack?” He considered my words for a moment before nodding.

“Me dominate male.”

“So then yesterday, your violent behavior was from trying to protect your packmate?” Eren hummed.

“Mers not...violent just...protect...ive.”  Eren stated before lifting his nose, scenting the air. He looked back at me rather close to my face. “Need to...hunt, stay here.” He left no room to argue as he leaned forward and nuzzled the side of my neck. I froze at the close contact, not even moving when Eren pushed himself back into the ocean and disappeared beneath it. 

* * *

****

    It was a few hours before Eren returned and during that time I had gathered any branches and fallen leaves I could find. It was when I was dumping the last bit of branches into my growing pile that the merman poked his head up from the water. He made a clicking noise as he approached, eyeing the pile curiously as I slumped onto the sand. Eren launched himself from the water and landed on his stomach in front of me, causing me to wince as he made impact with the sand. Suddenly, something slimy was dumped into my lap. I look down to see two freshly killed fish lying on my lap as some sort of offering. I glanced up at Eren who stared me down expectantly.

    “Thanks, I’ll save them for later.” I offered a small smile as I sat the fish beside me, but Eren shoved them back into my lap.

    “Best after kill.” He said sternly.

    “All my cooking supplies are at my camp.” That statement made the merman scrunch up his nose.

    “Best raw.” Eren pressed making me the one with the scrunched up nose.

    “Fuck no, I’m not eating that raw. It’s bad enough I have to eat it twice a day.” That made Eren roll his eyes like he was talking to a child and I didn’t appreciate it. “Don’t roll your eyes at me brat.”

“Then stop act...ing li...ke pup.” That made me growl, which was weak compared to the growls Eren could produce.

“Raw meat can make humans sick so I’m not taking my chances when I have no medicine on this island.” The mer just huffed.

“Fine but Levi...still eat...now.” Why was the merman so damn stubborn?! I glared at him before looking at the pile of brush I had.

“Do you know what glass is?” Eren nodded. “If you get me a piece I’ll be able to start a fire to cook the fish.” The brunet thought over the compromise before nodding and diving back into the ocean like a man, or merman, on a mission. While Eren did that I set up the pile into a makeshift cooker, and then proceeded to skin off the scales with my pocket knife. As I was struggling to remove the bones without tearing the fish into bits, I heard a splash followed by a thud. I glanced over to see Eren holding up a glass bottle while also picking up on my current struggles, so he pressed the bottle into my hold and took the scaleless fish. I watched in amazement as the mer deboned the fish like it was nothing. Eren caught my staring and smiled as he laid the fish along the lined up branches.

“Pups not consume bones,” He explained. “Teeth too brit...tle.”  I nodded as I hovered the glass bottle over the branches and tried to find the right angle.

“Have pups of your own?” I ask to fill in the silence. I pick up on a crackling sound and smirk as the wood begins to smoke.

“Pups in pack...not mine.” I had almost forgotten I had asked Eren a question. I lower the bottle as the fire picks up and turn to look back at the merman as he spoke again. “No mate.” I hum.

“When you find them, do you stay together for the rest of your lives?” I ask quietly and he nods.

“Unless they be...false mate.”

“What does that mean?” Eren grimaces a little as he shifts in the sand.

“Mates with other...not mate.” I frown avoiding eye contact with the mer as I sigh.

“Know how that feels…” I mutter to myself but apparently I had underestimated Eren’s hearing ability. I jumped when I felt Eren press up against my side and lean in close to my face.

“You...have false mate?” I bit my lip nervously as I look into those eyes.

“Well humans call it cheating but yeah basically, walked in on him pounding some twink into our bed.” I grumble looking away at the fire. As I turned the fish over I felt Eren nuzzle the side of my face and let out a sound that I’d describe as a purr. I couldn’t help but crack a small smile and lean slightly into the touch. “Thanks, Eren.” 

* * *

****

    This became a routine for the next two weeks, I’d meet Eren at the shore line every morning and he’d bring me breakfast that he demanded I eat as soon as possible. In return I helped him with his broken English which he surprisingly caught on to pretty quickly. He had explained that the words he knew before were just phrases he heard from any passing boats or ships. Now the merman was pretty fluent in the language and was even teaching his pack the language. Speaking of his pack, I had yet to meet any other members other than the redhead and blond but I hadn’t even seen them since that day. So I asked.

    “They are nervous around land, Sirens usually surround land and claim it as their territory.” Eren explained as he ripped out a chunk of his squid.

    “But they’re at the cliffs aren’t they?” He nods.

    “Yes humans are easier to lure there but they get bored sometimes and venture away.”

    “Should I be concerned?” Eren pauses and looks at me with a deep frown. The merman sets his food down and crawls his way towards me and slides in between my legs getting close to my face. _He does this a lot doesn’t he?_

“I keep you safe from them, I always protect pack.” He says sternly making my eyes widen.

    “You consider me pack?” I ask softly and Eren smiles.

    “I wouldn’t visit everyday if you weren’t.” I can feel my cheeks redden slightly as the merman leans further in. I close my eyes and part my lips expectantly, but instead of feeling lips against mine I feel them against my forehead. My eyes flutter open and I look at Eren confused and he sighs softly. “Trust me Levi, I want to do nothing but kiss you.”

    “Then why didn’t you?”

    “A kiss from a mer will change you physically.”

    “You mean…” I trail off and Eren nods.

    “Yeah, you’ll become like me.” He confirms tucking my hair behind my ear. I look up at the brunet and swallow nervously.

    “Is kissing...the only way it can happen?” I dart my eyes to the side in embarrassment as I could practically feel Eren’s smirk.

    “I suppose, it's the only way my saliva could enter your bloodstream.” Eren cups my cheek and turns my face to look at him. “What’s on your mind Levi?” He grins.

“Well just that there’s another way to show attraction other than kissing…” I mumble avoiding his eyes.

“It that so?” He purrs into my ear as he licks the shell of it making me shudder. Eren leans me back so that I lye on the sand with him settled between my thighs. He trails kisses along my neck, nipping at the skin every once in a while drawing whimpers from me. “Tell me Levi, what is it that I can do to show my undying attraction for you?” I flush, tilting my head back as the merman presses against my crotch.

“B-By fucking me.” I mutter making Eren smirk against my skin before he shifts above me so he’s within my view.

“I’d love to but it’ll be hard for me to on land, so why don’t you come into the water?” I gulp slightly and nod. The mer grinned and pushed himself off of me and into the ocean as I sat up. He watched me hungrily as I removed my shirt before standing up to shimmy out of my shorts and boxers. I’m sure my cheeks were so flushed that I couldn’t blame it on a sunburn as I stood bare with my cock standing proudly. Eren’s tongue darted across his lips as he beckoned me forward with a clawed finger.

And that’s how I ended up chest first on the sand, grasping at the wet mounds as the merman fisted my cock. Soft groans and moans left my lips as Eren teased the tip with his thumb while exploring every part of my body. His mouth was currently on my shoulder sucking and nipping at my skin as his free hand was groping my ass. My back arched slightly as I felt something slick begin to grind itself against my thigh. I bring my hand up to my mouth, making sure there's no sand, and push three fingers in to slick them up. Eren peeks over my shoulder when my moans started to become muffled and tilts his head in curiosity.

“What’s the purpose of that mating ritual?” The merman asks moving his slick fingers down my cock to squeeze my balls. I jolt slightly and remove the fingers from my mouth panting harshly.

“So you don’t rip my ass apart with your dick.” I deadpan reaching my hand behind me to circle my entrance. Eren made an odd sound as he watched me push the first finger in to second knuckle making me groan.

    “Do humans not self lubricate?” He asked not taking his eyes off my moving finger.

    “N-ah-ot males.” I hissed as I added a second finger and began to scissor myself open. Eren shifted behind me to the point I could feel his breath against my entrance making me shiver at the lewdness of it. Just as I pressed a third finger I feel something warm and slimy drag across my stretched entrance. “E-Eren!” I gasp and the merman does it again while pressing my fingers into me.

    “Levi~” He purrs before running his tongue along the rim of my trembling hole. I whimper removing my fingers and the mer wastes no time plunging his tongue in as a replacement.

    “Shit!” I cry out in pleasure as my back arched raising my ass up higher. My body trembles from being so close but yet it wasn’t enough. “Eren I-I need you now!” I beg pushing against his tongue and a purr rises in his throat. Eren removes his mouth and tongue as he leans back and takes a hold of my hips lifting me off my hands and knees. My body is turned so that my legs latch around the merman’s hips as I hold onto his shoulders. Our eyes meet and I shudder at the sight of pitch black staring back at me. Eren’s pupils were so blown with lust and hunger that there was barely a visible ring of green around them. Our ragged breaths mingled together as Eren leaned forward, pressing our foreheads together.

    “Levi,” The merman whispers to grab my attention. “If you let me mate you then that’s you accepting to be my mate for life. Are you sure you want to do this? And if you do accept that doesn’t mean I have to turn you into a mer, you can be a human forever. I just want you by my side.” During the merman’s rambling he had failed to hear me say yes after his question making me huff bumping our heads together to get his attention now. He blink at me surprised and I snorted.

    “When you ask questions you need to wait for an answer brat so you’ll actually hear it.” The merman rose his brows.

    “What was your answer?” He asked nervously and I cracked a smile.

    “Yes.” Eren gawked at me stunned. “Though I’m not sure about becoming a mer just yet.” I admit.

    “Of course,” He nuzzled my face affectionately. “Take your time and if you decide that you don’t want to, I’ll support you.” I smiled and kissed the mers cheek before letting a smirk seep into my features.

    “Now Eren,” My eyes narrowed slightly making Eren’s blaze in hunger once again. “Make me yours.” He growled pinning my back against the sand before pushing his throbbing cock inside me. I cried out in etsy and moans began to pour out of my mouth as the merman began hammering into me with no mercy. Eren let out a mantra of purrs and praises into my ear that affected me more than I was willing to admit.

    “Levi! My gorgeous mate!” Eren cried into my ear making me tremble as my hand shot down to my aching cock. I timed my strokes with the merman’s trusts, bring me more closer to my release. Suddenly, Eren rotated his hips slightly and barreled right into my prostate making my back arch instantly and my climax crash into me.

    “EREN!” I screamed as cum splattered over my stomach and into the tide. In the haze of my orgasm, Eren wrenched my head up and sunk his teeth into the nape of my neck as his cum filled me to the brim. I didn’t even register the pain of the bite but instead endured the pure bliss of my afterglow. Eren released my neck leaning back with slightly, red stain lips breathing heavily. The merman licked the blood from him lips before leaning down to clean off the mess I made on my stomach. I watched him breathless as he did so, I even moved my hand down to card my fingers through the mer’s damp locks. He leaned into the touch purring as he ran his tongue along the slit of my cock making me whimper. Eren was very gentle with my sensitive tip as he cleaned away the remains of my orgasm. When he finally finished he loomed over me and began nuzzling my face gently but affectionately. I smiled closing my eyes as I begin to drift off to the sound of crashing waves and Eren’s purrs. 

* * *

****

It had been a week since I became Eren’s mate and I have come to a decision on whether or not I want to become a mer. My life has been hell living on land. For starters, I lost my mother and had to live with my uncle. Secondly, I was cheated on just when I thought my life was finally coming together. And lastly, I’m stranded on this island and I’m never going to be found. Though the last one isn’t as bad considering I have Eren now, but that doesn’t mean it’s not hard. I hate having to part ways every night and have to sleep without a pair of arms around my waist. And I know having to go back forth between the pack and me is tiring for the merman. He wouldn’t have to do that if I was with the pack. So today I’m going to tell Eren I want to become a mer.

That morning I gather up any trinkets I want to keep with me, which isn’t much, just a bracelet from my mother and the pocket knife from Kenny. I take one last look at my makeshift camp before heading to the beach to meet up with Eren. I’m surprised to see that the merman isn’t already waiting for me at the shore. I guess I was a little early. Sighing, I sat in the sand stretching my legs out so the waves lapped at my legs. Closing my eyes I basked in the sun enjoying the gentle breeze that shifted my raven locks. It helped me relax, letting the nerves bubbling in my stomach settle.

After a few minutes had passed I felt a clawed digit slide across my ankle making me smile. Two webbed hands curled around my ankles as I opened my eyes and mouth ready to greet Eren. But the words died in my throat as my eyes met yellow ones with a hint of green to them. Their hair was blonde and on the short side that connected to a beard that covered the bottom half of their face. They almost looked human with the glasses perched on their nose, but the claws digging into my ankles said otherwise. I tried to wrench my legs away from them but their grip tightened as a growl left their throat.

“Let me go!” I shouted trying once again to get away but their claws dug into me, drawing blood. I grit my teeth and stilled watching them carefully as they tilted their head, studying me, as their tail splashed against the tide. Suddenly, I was jerked toward them so that now they were snug between my thighs. My eyes blazed in anger as I tried to shove the beast away, but the claws that pierced into my thigh made me frozen once again in pain. I winced when my bloody ankles were submerged into the sea, making the wounds sting from the salt. My attention was drawn elsewhere when the beast pressed his nose against my crotch and that’s when I snapped. “GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!” I shouted shoving them away not caring that I ripped their claws out of my thigh. My sudden outburst had caught the other by surprise as I was finally able to get out of their grasp. Sadly, my freedom didn’t last long as I was grabbed by the waist and yanked into the water causing the beast’s claws to slash through my stomach. I cried out falling into the tide with its salty waters burning the gaping wounds across my stomach. I clutched my stomach unable to do anything else as the beast held me up in the waters with a grin etched into their features.

“It is you, you’re the one that sinfully contaminated the sea after your filthy mating with my younger brother.” My eyes widen as the beast spoke. “Your scent drove all us sirens mad, and I just so happen to be the lucky one that gets to devour you.” He chuckled into my ear as I let out a whimper from the pain. This beast was a siren, one of the human eating mers Eren had told me about in the beginning. And it just so happen that this one was related to said merman, no wonder he despised them so much. The siren was just about to speak up again when a growl rose behind him. Tilting my head back I caught a glimpse of that green tail before I was wrenched away from the siren. I gasped at the pain from my body being jerked from the other’s grasp. Eren nuzzled my face in apology before stiffening up making the fins along his spine straighten into spikes.

“You hurt him.” Eren growled at the siren, not taking his eyes off of the threat. The siren rolled his eyes as a smirk grew onto his lips.

“I did you a favor little brother,” The siren insisted. “Now you can finally become what you were to be since birth, a siren.” Eren tensed up even further as he took a quick glance down at me. “Oh? He doesn’t know your little secret?”

“Zeke.” The brunet snapped holding me closer to his chest while I was struggling to keep my eyes opened.        

“What, Eren? You don’t want me to tell your human mate that you were born out of a siren’s womb and was raised among them?” I looked up at Eren’s face watching his features and I knew that the siren named Zeke wasn’t spewing lies. “You know I’m actually shocked you were able to mate with him and not get a taste-oh wait you did if that bite mark on the back of his neck means anything.” My eyebrows scrunched up as I thought back to what Eren had told me when I asked about if it meant anything.

_“It’s to show that you have a mate,” Eren explained tracing over the freshly, pink scar. “You never know where you’re going to place it, you just suddenly bite down.”_

“Did Eren ever tell you how sirens kill humans?” Zeke asked narrowing his eyes on me. I give no response just a weak glare that makes him grin. “We jump up and sink our teeth into the nape, dragging them under.” I look back at Eren, but he makes no move to deny it. Zeke chuckles and begins to circle us slowly making the merman snarl and hold me tighter. “Take in a deep breath Eren. Can you smell it? The richness of his blood? Remember how it tasted after you mated him.” Eren hisses and swipes his tail at the siren making Zeke laugh. “Come on Eren, either you eat him or I do. It’s not too late to join us again little brother, I’m sure dad would love to see you.” That made the merman hiss again as he didn’t dare take his eyes off of the siren.

“Eren,” I whisper making his pointed ear twitch. “Kiss me.” That had his eyes darting down to mine in shock and I gave a small smile. I brought my hand up and caressed his cheek as he blink down at me speechless. “It’s okay, I was going to ask you to do it today anyways.”

“Don’t ignore me.” Zeke huffed annoyed. “What’s your choice Eren?” The merman looks back at the other and gives a smirk.

“This.” And then Eren’s kissing me like his life depended on it. Besides his lips tasting of salt, they were soft and warm. They were the best pair of lips to ever be pressed against mine, and I loved that. Our lip lock was ripped apart as Zeke yanked me from Eren’s arms to attack me. Though Eren intercepted and the brothers began to fight making the sand stir up so I couldn’t see as my body sunk to the bottom. Not that I could really pay attention as a burning sensation traveled from the tips of my toes to the tips of my hair. I screamed silently making water fill my lungs making my insides burn as well. The pain was so much that I let out a soft, water muffled call for Eren as I descended into darkness. 

* * *

****

    At first my vision was unnaturally blurry making me blink a few times before they corrected themselves. I was staring up at the roof of a cave, I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. How did I get here? Though I answered my own question as I let out a sigh and bubbles were left in its wake. My eyes widen as I jerk up and see a navy blue tail protruding from my waist down. I tired to move as if I still had legs making the tail shift upwards and down again. I hear a chirp beside me making my new instincts take over. The fin on my spine flared up into razor sharp points as I let out a hiss, pinning the threat to the ocean ground. I got close to their face, baring my sharp teeth as I growled. Though when I caught a flicker of that ocean green gaze my tense body instantly calmed.

    “...ren!” My called was muffled by the water as I latched onto the merman. Eren nuzzled the side of my face purring while I buried my face into his neck.

 **“How do you feel?”** Eren barked questioningly making me jolt back in surprise. I could understand Eren and he wasn’t even speaking English! He spoke in his mer tongue that consisted of barks, chirps, purrs, and growls. And yet those sounds formed words, words I somehow could understand. Eren smiled softly at my stunned expression and barked a few other words. **“The only ears that can understand the frequencies of** **_our_ ** **kind is those with the ears of a mer.”** I opened my mouth responding but it was a muffled mess full of bubbles that floated to the ceiling of the cave. I scrunched my features in frustration as I was too afraid to attempt one of the sounds, I’ve heard Eren let out many times, out of fear of not wanting to embarrass myself. **“You can speak our language, its instinct. Just relax and let it come naturally, if you force it you’ll sound how you’re afraid of sounding.”** The merman encouraged bumping our foreheads softly in comfort. I nodded and began relaxing all my muscles as I thought about what I wanted to say to Eren.

 **“I assumed I would’ve had to learn like when I was human, how to understand and speak.”** The sentence came in a combination of barks and chirps, and it made Eren grin. I was surprised with how natural it felt to use the combination of noises as communication.

 **“Humans are intelligent beings, but we have more advance intelligence when it comes to instincts.”** The mer explains and I nod. _No wonder he learned English so easily._ When we settle into a silence I begin thinking about my last memories before blacking out.  

_Eren’s lips against mine._

_Being ripped apart._

_Two tails stirring up the sand as I sunk._

_The burning._

**“What happened to Zeke?”** I chirp questioningly making Eren frown slightly.

 **“I was very close to killing him, but I realized that if I did it’d make me as much of a monster as he is.”** He admitted with a slight growl. **“So I gave him a threat that would haunt him for the rest of his life, and let him go.”**

 **“I’m proud of you, Eren.”** I told the mer smiling up at him. _It seems even with a tail I’m still short._ He smiled back at me and leaned down to kiss my forehead as a purr escaped his throat. I clicked my tongue in annoyance, which was hard around my new sharp teeth, and rolled my eyes. Eren tilted his head confused at my behavior as he chirped to ask me what was wrong. **“Why are you still doing that when we can do this now…”** I trailed off as I curled a webbed hand around the back of Eren’s head, pulling the mer towards me.

My lips surge up capturing those lips as my tail intertwined with Eren’s, _never to be broken_.   **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more of this in future with Levi meeting the pack, would you all like that?
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please leave some feedback it's very appreciated!  
> Instagrams: (cosplay) wolfish.160 & (art) wolfish.draws  
> Tumblr/Amino: wolfish160


End file.
